I Know
by Lady Duck
Summary: Quinn hates her for what she's done to her life. Rachel feels terrible for doing it in the first place. A heated confrontation leads to arguments, tears, and an unexpected development...


**So, this is my first M-rated fic, and my first Glee fic as well. I know it might seem kinda horrible for a first try, so please don't jump on me for any inaccuracy or anything! But, read and review please :) and just a warning, this is a lemon between Quinn and Rachel...**

* * *

Rachel was poised over the kitchen sink, rinsing out the bright blue remnants of the slushie thrown in her face earlier that day. Before she'd ruined everything. The slushie had been a bad start to her day, but what came after sent it on a downward spiral. And if she'd just kept the secret to herself, had held her desire to put herself in a shining light in Finn's eyes…she wouldn't have severely hurt someone who she cared about. Cheerio or no Cheerio, she was still a part of glee. Rachel just realized that it wasn't her place. Wasn't her right.

To hell if Quinn had been one of the first to start the tradition of "Throw Berry Slushies at Berry." It didn't matter now that the blonde cheerleader was a bitch to her and snapped at her and glared in her general direction. In glee, she was different. She enjoyed it. Rachel could see it.

_And now I've hurt her_, she thought sadly. _How could I have done such a thing…_

Now, it didn't matter that she wanted Finn. What she wanted more was to make everything better again. But how?

* * *

Finn couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take her anymore. It was the only thought running through Quinn's mind. She lost Finn over this. He wouldn't have her, or the baby, because of the stupid lies she told.

_No,_ she thought with a hint of malice, _it's _her _fault. Stupid Rachel. Stupid stupid Rachel. She had to go and tell Finn. Just had to go and ruin everything. Her and her stupid fat mouth. _

It didn't matter that after glee rehearsal, after Finn had walked out of her life for good, that Rachel had apologized. It didn't matter that Quinn had simply replied, "I'm not mad at you." It didn't matter that she'd refused to beat Rachel up after she'd offered to let her.

She wanted to beat her up. So badly.

Quinn smiled humorlessly, wondering if the offer was still available as she made her way out of McKinley High. She wasn't sure of a lot of things now, because of Rachel. The one thing she was sure about now was her next destination.

* * *

"Quinn," Rachel said with no small amount of surprise.

"Let me in. We need to talk, Berry."

Rachel stepped aside to let the pregnant blonde into her house and led her into the quiet of the family room. Quinn sat down on the cream couch delicately and stared at Rachel expectantly. All Rachel could do was look at the girl with sad brown eyes.

"Well don't just stand there," Quinn snapped.

Rachel nodded and took a seat next to Quinn. When their knees accidentally touched, Quinn flinched and moved away an inch. Once she was comfortable, she looked at the singer sitting somberly next to her. Quinn couldn't help but soften her glare when she saw how much Rachel was beating herself up for this on the inside. It undermined her earlier determination to beat the crap out of her.

Rachel took in a shaky breath and said, "Look, Quinn, I'm so…"

"I know. I've heard it already, Berry. Don't need to hear it again," Quinn interrupted sharply.

"But really…"

"No! Just, shut up, will you? I'm trying to think." Quinn sighed, frustrated already. And she hadn't even began to say what she needed to. Rachel's eyes were already starting to become teary again. So Quinn _was _mad at her.

Rachel sniffled and Quinn's head snapped at the sound. _Ugh, now she's crying? _Quinn thought with an inward groan. _Fantastic. Just what I needed._

Quinn flipped a strand of stray blonde hair over her shoulder and looked Rachel square in the eye before she opened her lips.

"Look Berry, I was lying when I said I wasn't mad at you. In fact, I'm furious with you. You drove my boyfriend away, everyone in glee knows I lied about the baby, and Puck almost got his face pummeled because of you," she said, her voice growing unsteady with anger.

Rachel's brown eyes were fixed upon the blonde fury. She couldn't help but notice how nice she looked today…as much as she was wearing those telling baby doll dresses, they fit her well and gave her a lovely shape. And the faint blush that was appearing on Quinn's cheeks as she became more animated in her tirade to Rachel. The brown-haired girl wasn't even paying attention.

Quinn was watching how Rachel was staring aimlessly at her as she poured out everything to the girl who had ruined everything. The lack of attention made her snap. She knelt down to Rachel's eye level and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look her in the eye and see her. Really see her and how much she'd hurt her.

"I want you to fucking listen to me when I'm talking to you! God, Berry, for once in your life, can you just show a bit of a heart for someone else and not think so fucking much of yourself!" Quinn yelled.

Rachel was shellshocked. She could only stare blankly in response into Quinn's big hazel eyes, alight with fire and rage. It was beautiful.

"RACHEL!"

The sound of her first name brought her back to reality. Rachel looked with purpose at Quinn and said, "I know."

Quinn scoffed and pushed away from Rachel to stand up and pace. "You know what? You don't fucking know shit, Rachel, or you would've known that I was going to tell Finn when I was ready."

"I know," Rachel said again. "But you don't."

"I don't know what?"

"Do you know why I told him, Quinn?"

Quinn's lips curled into a snarl. "Because you wanted to look good and saintly to Finn so you could go behind my back and steal him from me with your man hands. Yeah, I got it."

Now Rachel was starting to shake with anger. _If I was gracious enough to allow her into my home to talk, then she can't disrespect me. Not anymore._

"No, you don't get it Quinn. You never, _ever_ got it! You walked around like you were on top of the world with the perfect boyfriend and the perfect grades and the perfect life, but did you feel anything at all on the inside? Did you feel any remorse at all for the fact that you were keeping something from Finn that would completely change his life? That everybody else already knew about the truth but him? No, you didn't, because you were the one wrapped up in your own little world thinking everything was just fine and perfect. And you call me narcissistic."

Quinn's legs almost buckled under her. She went back to sit on the couch next to Rachel. For the first time she could feel the anger emanating from the girl next to her. "No. I didn't know," she said softly.

"Why didn't you just say anything to him? For God's sakes Quinn, did you ever think that Finn would have loved you more for telling the truth and asking for forgiveness, instead of embarrassing him by sneaking behind his back?" Rachel asked gently.

Quinn's shoulders slumped as she realized how…wise Rachel was. Everything she said held a potent truth to it. Yes, she'd thought everything would be perfect if she could just keep the baby from Finn. She'd never really given a thought to how Finn would be affected if he found out, and she _really _didn't think that everyone already knew. Rachel was right; she was narcissistic.

The realization made tears sting her eyes. Rachel sighed sadly and moved over to wrap an arm around the blonde's shoulders. The contact was too much. Quinn just broke and started to sob on to Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel's arm tightened as Quinn let it out, tears staining Rachel's t-shirt. _At least it's not a blue slushie_, she thought inadvertently. Quinn's toned arms snaked around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer. She didn't know why, but Rachel's presence was actually extremely comforting…and addicting. The warmth made Quinn feel warm too. She liked the feeling. Rachel could feel it too as she hugged the girl closer.

As the seconds ticked by, and the sobs quieted, Rachel began to feel the desire to risk something. It would only be meant as a means of comforting Quinn, but would she allow it? Rachel decided that since and began to stroke her hair with her free hand.

Contrary to what she'd expected, Quinn didn't pull away. It actually felt…nice. Puck was never this gentle with her (even though he'd gotten better with the baby), and Finn was just clumsy and unperceptive of a girl's wants and needs. With Rachel, she was doing everything that felt right for her, right and comforting and nice. Quinn relished the contact and moved as close as she could possibly get.

Her brain was screaming at her to stop. Since when did she like the feeling of being close to a girl? And Rachel, of all possible girls? And even though she was only a couple months pregnant and showing a little, she knew that at the rate they were going, the inevitable would happen. It was shown in every one of Rachel's movements, from the hair-stroking to the circles on her back and to the pair of soft lips that were ghosting over her forehead and cheeks. Against her conscience, she wanted to turn her face upward just a little. Then perhaps Rachel's lips would find her own.

And so she did. And Rachel knew. She was feeling the same way and wanted to try it. Wanted to see how it would feel. Quinn watched Rachel's eyes and saw the intention. Before she closed her own, she thought, _She's actually kind of beautiful._

When their lips met, Quinn had to suppress a small moan in her throat. They molded together and moved gently with each other. Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel's neck and started to crave more of the warm intoxicating feeling Rachel's lips were giving her. She slid her tongue against Rachel's lips and was so happy when Rachel's tongue met hers.

Rachel didn't try to control herself. It just felt too good to stop and to worry about proprieties. The kiss became more aggressive, and hands began to wander. Quinn felt herself being pushed back into the couch cushions as Rachel's lips moved to her neck and began to lick and suck the skin there. Quinn couldn't help but moan this time as her tongue licked her ear and the sensitive spot just below it.

Rachel pulled away suddenly to look down at the blonde girl under her, who had just been sobbing on her shoulder a few minutes ago. Rachel wanted to make sure…

"Quinn, is this what you want?" she asked with a sudden bout of hesitation.

Quinn licked her lips before answering, "Just kiss me, Berry."

So Rachel did, with all the passion she could muster. Neither was worried about hurting the other as their lips clashed together and their tongues battled with force. Rachel didn't hesitate and started to kiss down Quinn's neck to her collarbone. She impatiently tugged the white sweater from Quinn's shoulders and kissed her way across her shoulders. When Quinn's blue dress began to become a nuisance, Quinn could sense it and pushed Rachel off of her to unzip the garment and step out of it, wearing only her bra and panties. Rachel's eyes grew darker and she noticed how beautiful she looked, even with the slight bump in her stomach.

Quinn just rolled her eyes as Rachel stared and pulled her down to kiss her again. Rachel's slightly bruised lips started to kiss across her chest, brushing over her bra and her covered nipples. Quinn sighed with exasperation as she allowed Rachel to undo the bra. She gasped sharply when Rachel immediately moved down to take a nipple in her lips and lick it.

"God, Berry…"

Rachel paused in her ministrations and looked up at Quinn. "If we're going to do this, we should be on a first-name basis by now Quinn."

When Rachel bit softly on her hard nipple, Quinn moaned softly, "Rachel…please…"

Rachel payed as much attention to Quinn's other nipple. Quinn could feel a hot feeling spreading to the area between her legs, and a wetness beginning to seep through her panties. It grew as Rachel licked the soft skin of Quinn's stomach and kissed her belly button. When her lips met fabric, she didn't even ask before sliding Quinn's panties off her and tossing them to the floor.

"Quinn, you're beautiful," Rachel said matter-of-factly as she took in Quinn's naked form. Quinn couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks and smiled gently. Rachel returned it before moving her head down to the small patch of hair between her legs.

She kissed it tenderly, then progressing to Quinn's wet, heated entrance, licked up her slit slowly to taste her. Quinn whimpered as Rachel's tongue found her clit and licked it in slow, agonizing circles.

"Rachel…I need you, please…" she begged.

The brown-haired girl didn't feel like she deserved to keep her waiting. Her tongue slid down to her entrance and entered her, thrusting in slowly. Quinn's back arched up as an electric current shot through her body. Her hands flew to lock in Rachel's long, flowing hair and pull her closer, urging her to move her tongue quicker inside of her. Rachel obliged, enjoying the feeling that she was wanted by someone for once and the taste that flowed in her mouth.

Quinn began to feel a delicious pressure building inside of her, like she was going to explode at any moment. As she climbed higher and higher, Rachel's tongue thrust faster into her. The pleasure was almost too much to take. Quinn could feel herself about to come when Rachel's tongue suddenly left her. She groaned in protest; it quickly changed to a loud gasp when she felt Rachel thrust two fingers inside of her.

"Oh god," Quinn cried.

Rachel didn't bother with any more foreplay. Quinn could feel the pleasure peaking as Rachel's fingers slammed into her over and over again. Once Rachel's other hand began to stroke her clit, Quinn couldn't control herself anymore. She pulled Rachel's face down to hers to kiss her heatedly as Rachel pumped as hard as she could, the moans and whimpers becoming louder and more insistent. A little while longer and Quinn was screaming Rachel's name as she came, her wetness pouring into Rachel's hands.

Rachel stopped kissing Quinn to lick the wetness from her fingers and smiled at the pleasure it gave her. Quinn breathed heavily as she came down from ecstasy brought to her by the hands and lips of a girl she hated. Or, that she used to hate. Now Quinn wasn't sure that she really disliked Rachel Berry as much as she used to.

"Rachel, that was…" Quinn's voice trailed off, leaving a smile on her lips.

Rachel quieted her by pressing her lips gently against the cheerleader's. Both girls exhaled softly.

Quinn felt herself being gathered into Rachel's arms and willingly curled up against her. Rachel hugged her close and whispered, "Do you still hate me?"

"I don't think I ever did," Quinn replied.

"But…you said…"

"Come on, Rachel, you would've said something along the same lines had it been you in my position."

Rachel shrugged and conceded to that. "I suppose you're right."

"I know," Quinn said with a quirk of a smile.

Rachel looked cautiously into Quinn's hazel eyes, now bright with exertion. "So, where does this leave us? Are we…together now?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip before answering, "I honestly don't know, Rachel."

Her heart sank when Rachel's eyes flickered down in disappointment. "Oh."

"But, you want to know something I do know?" Quinn asked with a hint of mischief.

Rachel looked expectantly at the beautiful blonde girl and smiled softly when Quinn gently pushed her back on to the couch and straddled her hips.

"I know it wouldn't be fair if I didn't return the favor."


End file.
